Grabber
'Grabber '''is the secondary antagonist of the Bob the Builder series and a recurring antagonist in the entire Puppet Pals franchise. He is ''Furious Bob the Builder's former henchman. He is also the titular main antagonist of a couple of episodes of the Bob the Builder TV show, the secondary antagonist of Bob the Builder The Movie and one of the antagonists of The Shrinker and Going to DisneyWorld. While Grabber is not a villain in his appearances in the actual Bob the Builder show, Race to the Finish and Ready, Steady, Build!, he is a villain in the Puppet Pals version of the Bob the Builder series since he likes killing people by throwing them off cliffs. In season 1, he only appeared in one episode, but in season 2 and season 3, Grabber has a much more major appearance. In the final episode of Bob the Builder season 3, Grabber got smashed by Wendy beating him to the ground, and throwing him at a wall causing Grabber to have holes all over him. It also caused one of his eyes to get scratched, half of his mouth to disappear even though Grabber can still talk. He was later killed by burning in the fire causing him to be completely shredded into pieces. In The Shrinker and his army of Internet trolls, Grabber got rebuilt by Bob the Builder and his team. After that, Grabber got his revenge, and succeeded in killing the Furious Doctor. In the Bob the Builder spinoff series, Spud the Scarecrow, Grabber officially died by getting hit by a train when he refuses to let Bob and the gang save him. Grabber later got crushed by heavy rocks landing on him causing him to be smashed into pieces. Grabber also appeared in A silent episode of Puppet Pals when he was in Hell with Craig the Devil, Michael Mouse, the Shrinker and his internet troll minions. He also returned in The Halloween Special where he appears as a ghost, and Craig the Devil teaches him how to be a proper ghost. Grabber showed up at his own funeral along with Craig. Almost everyone (particularly Furious Bob the Builder and Michael Mouse) disrespected Grabber at his funeral because Grabber didn't move from the train he got killed by, he helped Furious Bob the Builder with his evil plans and he asked Michael Mouse (impersonating Mickey Mouse) what cat was his best friend, causing Michael and Furious Bob the Builder to call him an idiot because Michael was actually being sarcastic. The Ghost of Grabber feels like going back into his body, so he could throw people off cliffs again. However, Craig tells Grabber that he is dead forever. Grabber denies it and tells Craig to bleeehhh himself, but Craig goes into Grabber's body to be alive again, and Grabber did not like it happening. Grabber tells the Devil to get out of his body, and the devil accepts it, and gives Grabber's body back to Grabber. Grabber is now revived after going back into his body, and tries to kill everyone who went to his funeral. He later betrayed Furious Bob the Builder because Furious Bob insulted him. Personality Grabber is homicidal, threatening, harmful, evil, uncaring and rude. The only person he trusts is Furious Bob the Builder because Furious Bob the Builder was willing to help Grabber throw everyone off cliffs. However, since Furious Bob the Builder disrespected Grabber at his funeral, Grabber no longer trusts Furious Bob after he was revived. Unlike Furious Bob the Builder, who thanked Bob's machines for saving him, Grabber is actually ungrateful that Bob's machines saved him as he refused to let them save him, and refused to move from a train. He also gets annoyed with Gripper acting silly. Trivia * Out of all of the machines in the Bob the Builder series, Grabber and the Furious Machines are the only machines who are genuinely evil. Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Male Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Titular Category:TV Show Villains Category:Revived Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Bob the Builder Villains Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Anthropomorphic Characters